


New Years Surprise

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: After you were gone from the Devildom, no one contacted you or reacted to your messages. After time, you gave up and loneliness spread within you - until your favourite sorcerer finally founds you again.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	New Years Surprise

You stood on your balcony, looking into the distance. The sky colored in different shades as dusk fell, the horizon slightly blurred in the twilight. The years had passed and you had moved in between and everything that had happened back then felt more and more like a dream.  
Sighing, you took your hand off the railing and turned your back to the colorful sky. You had just come home from your shift, exhausted and tired, but the thought that the year was almost over cheered you up a little - because you always had the hope that the new year would be better, that you could see everyone again... Especially....  
You shook your head to dispel the thoughts and set out to get everything ready for the evening. Since you were back in the human world, this has become a ritual: Sitting alone on the balcony with a bottle of wine to ring in the New Year. It also had something good, because from your position you could admire the fireworks of the city and still had your peace.

You still had time, the evening was just dawning and you took the moment to put the chaos of your apartment in order. Clothes scattered across the bedroom, used cups which found place at your desk and coffee table... It wasn't a big mess, not like in some other apartments and if you would at least rinse the cups directly, you would have one problem less, but sometimes laziness just won.  
Between work, studying, sports, your volunteer work and hobbies... Actually you didn't have time to miss the boys, but especially in the evening in bed, alone, you often had trouble sleeping. When the feelings haunted you, the feeling of loneliness overcame you, the thought of parting... The promise to see each other again was in the air and yet....  
At first you always had your D.D.D. with you, but after weeks of no reaction to your messages and no other attempts to contact you, you stowed the phone away in a drawer and never picked it up again. 

On days like today, you wondered again if the boys missed you at all. You had thought... No, supposed they felt about you the way you felt about them... Well, then they would have reached out. Just like you had reached out to them. 

Your gaze slid through the now tidy apartment, again a sigh on your lips you ran through your hair and decided to take a shower, maybe that would clear your mind.

The hot water on your skin brought goosebumps, the splashing sound calmed your nerves. With your eyes closed you stood there, your hair sticking to your skin, the water beading off and in your mind you were somewhere else - Somewhere you could reach out and touch him, but when your fingertips touched the cold tiles you came back to reality, the pain in your heart greater than before. So much for the hope that a shower would distract you....

Leaving the shower behind, you got dressed - since it was New Year's Eve, a little more festive even though you were alone. You wouldn't miss the chance to dress up a little.

Once you took a deep breath, you looked in the mirror and were relatively satisfied with what you saw. A glance at the clock told you that there was only a little time left until New Year's Day and you went to the kitchen to get the bottle of wine from the cupboard and a glass. You opened the wine directly and before going back to the balcony, you reached into the fridge for some chocolate to sweeten the evening.  
Equipped with the most important things, you went back out into the cold and were surprised that the weather was kind to you when you noticed little snowflakes. Smiling you had put the utensils on your balcony table and went once again into the apartment to get you a blanket, against the cold and picked up your cell phone on the way back - after all, music shouldn't be missing.

It wasn't long before you found yourself snuggled up on the bench, a glass of wine in your hand, piano music playing softly in the background, your gaze fixed on the sky and with it you were dreaming again. Every time you sat here and looked at the starry sky you couldn't help but think of him. His coat, which looked just like this sky and in which you would love to snuggle, his silver-white hair that glittered in the moonlight like stars, his night-blue eyes with the bright spot of lunar glow…  
Your heart ached at the thought of him. You had assumed that at least he would keep in touch... Write with you, that you would meet from time to time... But the only thing that remained was the etched memory of his cooking.  
A soft laugh escaped your lips and you took a sip of the wine. For being human, he clearly had an abnormality in taste, and yet he was so incredibly cute when he cooked - one of the reasons you fell in love. Apart from the rest... His charm, his teasing manner, his confidence in himself and his knowledge... The Way he holds your heart... 

A loud bang made you look up, surprised that you had been so long in thought and apparently missed the countdown, but what you saw was not the fireworks....

Grinning, the wizard knelt on your balcony railing, his coat blowing in the wind, his hair lightly covered with snow. You heard the fireworks in the background, but your eyes saw only him.

"I must say, you really weren't easy to find." 

Perplexed, you blinked a few times, unable to interpret what he meant and feeling really stupid. Apparently sensing that you didn't know what he meant, he came to your aid as he jumped off the railing, gave his hair a quick tousle to get rid of the snow, and looked back at you.

"Three years have passed in which I have been looking for you. That I find you now of all times... And all because the D.D.D.s don't work and you moved. You're good at hiding."  
He continued to grin, one arm on his hip, the other outstretched to brush through your hair, and this woke you from your rigor. At least you'd given enough thought to putting your glass of wine away before jumping up to give him a stormy hug.

You couldn't begin to describe how you felt. Your heart was beating wildly, tears were running down your cheeks, but you were so happy to see him again and the hug was the proof that you were not imagining him! The sorcerer chuckled and after a short moment of surprise he put his arms around you and returned the hug. 

"You are an ancient wizard, what took you so long?!" You didn't seriously mean the question, but it didn't matter. It was too long, far too long without him…

"I'm happy to see you too." 

Oh this... You let go of him and looked at him pouting. Yes, you loved his teasing ways, but now?! 

"Now don't give me that look. A smile suits you far better. And I think I know how to make you smile..."  
Confused, you looked at Solomon while he grinned and put a hand on your cheek. A moment later your heart stopped when you felt his lips on yours. Were you so simple-minded that your first kiss with your crush would make you smile? Unfortunately, yes...

When he broke away from you again, he laughed softly and you blushed even more, but the smile never left your lips.  
"See... a beautiful smile." You wanted to say something back, anything to tease him too, but all thoughts were gone when he kissed you again. You hadn't been this happy in a long time and that he showed up just when the new year was rung in... If the year wasn't going to be good now, you didn't know what to do. But one thing was certain, you would not let him go again - not without first exchanging cell phone numbers of human world phones.


End file.
